The present invention relates to a high density, low profile air cooled wafer package for semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a non-stackable aircooled package which includes flip chip and embedded logic on a wafer and multi layer ceramic flip chip packgaging within a housing having improved thermal dissipation characteristics.
The microminiaturization of electrical circuits and particularly of semiconductor devices has led to an increasing need for semiconductor packages which permit the association of a high density of semiconductor chips within a package which meets heat dissipation requirements for the electrical circuitry incorporated therein. In some advance systems, the trend is to place logic and memory circuits within sealed fluid containing modules to enhance the heat dissipation characteristics of the modules. This is an expensive and more complicated arrangement, in general, than packages which can be satisfactorily cooled by circulated air flow.
However, limitations do exist with high density, high power packages as to the amount of heat which can be dissipated by air cooling. There limitations particularly relate to the amount of heat which can be transferred from a given arrangement of semiconductor chips to a heat sink cover which is exposed to air flow. Due to the requirements in electronic circuitry, and particularly circuits associated with computer applications, a continuing need exists for high density wafer packages which provide improved thermal dissipation and which, therefore, can be utilized in connection with air cooled assemblies.